The display apparatus can be classified into a transmissive type display apparatus and a reflective type display apparatus. An example of the transmissive type display apparatus is a TFT-LCD. The TFT-LCD has a problem in which backlight sources disposed below a lower substrate consume a large amount of power.
A reflective type LCD displays image information by reflecting outside light without using backlight sources. Accordingly, the reflective type LCD has an advantage that it consumes a small amount of power compared to the transmissive type LCD.